


the servant

by tehdirtiestsock (thatotherperv)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dehumanization, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Slavery, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Unreliable Narrator, Weirdly Fluffy, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/tehdirtiestsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen never wanted to have his own alpha slave. He had colleagues that swore by them - even a few that he respected. </p><p>Jensen didn't judge. To each his own, and all that. He just found something vaguely unsettling about it. There was a reason for the Great Revolution - the world was much safer now that omegas ran the show. Not a utopia, exactly, but someone had to hold the aggressive tendencies of alpha males in check. But this new trend of keeping them for, well...entertainment. It made him extremely uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the servant

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/7359.html?thread=7607487#t7607487), for a prompt at blindfold_spn (locked comm)

Jensen never wanted to have his own knot. He had colleagues that swore by them - even a few that he respected. Misha Collins, for example, adored his old knot, Jeff. 

Jensen didn't judge. To each his own, and all that. He just found something vaguely unsettling about it. There was a reason for the Great Revolution - the world was much safer now that omegas ran the show. Not a utopia, exactly, but _someone_ had to hold the aggressive tendencies of alpha males in check. The Last War had made that crystal clear.

With the advent of nuclear weapons, one testosterone-drunk asshole had the ability to bring existence to an end. Quite literally. 

Where once all positions of power were monopolized by alphas, sensible omegas now ruled the day. It wasn't a perfect world, but it was better than before. Diplomacy and negotiation resolved things more often than not, and when conflict did break out, it was briefer and less bloody. The last 200 years had been a golden era.

There were some who protested against the system of servitude that kept alphas in check, and Jensen understood their reservations – in theory. Because they failed to recognize the irony of their protest - under alpha rule, any dissent from the comfortable status quo would have been repressed and quickly punished. 

To Jensen, restricting the freedom of alphas was a necessary evil. He tried not to think about it too hard, or too often. He had no problem with alpha labor camps, as long as they were properly regulated and humane. Alpha's natural strength made them an economic asset. 

But this new trend of keeping them for, well...entertainment. It made him extremely uncomfortable.

Any way you sliced it, Jensen thought it was sick. There were two ways that people seemed to use them...some got off on domination, which, in his thinking, was dangerous. Those same tendencies were what caused trouble in the first place – omegas were in charge because they were meant to be above that. And those who enjoyed being _dominated_ in the bedroom? That wasn't what a modern omega was supposed to want at all. Sure, they all had their fantasies – Jensen included – but as omegas, they were first and foremost creatures of reason. They didn't need to give into their base urges or be ruled by biology.

That's what _separated_ them from alphas.

And besides, there was a reason submissive behavior was trained into knots from a very young age. They needed constant reminders of their place in the world. Give them an inch, even in one arena, and they'd all be right back where they started.

The personal ownership of a knot went against everything Jensen believed in. Which was why he was so annoyed with Misha.

"C'mon, Jen. One good hard knotting and you'll never look back. This is why you're so wound up all the time. A daily tying would do you fucking _wonders_."

Jensen gaped. "Do you have any idea how fucked up that is? Those are the exact same arguments that were used to keep omegas subjugated for – " 

"Blah blah, history of oppression, yadda yadda. I'm not suggesting we turn over the launch codes, Jensen. I'm just saying, you need this."

Jensen's face heated under the knowing look, and he cursed the fact that he and Misha had ever tried to be more than friends. Ever since they'd tried to date each other, Misha'd been on him about _what he needed_ , like Jensen were some kind of weak-ass – 

"I can hear the self-flagellation from all the way over here. Jensen, it's not all or nothing. It doesn't change who you are. It doesn't make you weak. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Jensen knew he was screwed when Misha dropped the mockery. "Just try it. Nobody has to know, except you and me. No one even knows you have him – they think I got him for my personal use."

Fuck. The bad thing about having an ex as a best friend? Misha knew where Jensen's real reluctance lie...Misha'd almost talked him into experimenting with a knot when they were together, but Jensen had been terrified that his competitors would somehow learn his weakness.

But, he reminded himself, that wasn't the only rationale behind it. He knew a few unfortunate souls so knot-whipped that there was no doubt who _really_ ran the show. And he wouldn't risk - 

"Besides, Jared's a good boy." Misha, damn him, could read Jensen's thoughts like he had a speech bubble hanging over his head. He didn't have to look so smug about it. "He's from a very low-aggression lineage. It's amazing how easy-going these alphas are getting to be."

"The wonders of modern fucking science," Jensen grumbled, but he eyed the young alpha that was causing this mess warily. He did seem fairly well broken-in. He'd been kneeling at Misha's feet quietly ever since they'd been seated, head bent in a way that allowed his long mop of hair to obscure most of his face. 

He was big, the way most knots were – a head taller than Jensen when he'd been standing, and that was _with_ a slouch. He was heavily muscled, which was also unsurprising – Jensen just wished that it didn't trigger an uncomfortable mix of fear and arousal.

And he was wearing the standard knot uniform – which was to say, nothing at all. Except for a mandatory knot-guard to keep him from swelling up. This one followed the fashion of resembling a plumped-up knot, and Jensen let himself examine it in a way he never had before. He'd always found them obscene, and he rarely let his eyes go below the waist when he passed a knot in the street. 

He was always shocked by how huge they were, down there – long thick cock, and full round balls...not at all like an omega.....

When the knot's dick twitched, Jensen realized how long he'd been staring...then he saw Misha's smirk and smelled his own arousal. 

"Shut up." Jensen cut off the mocking before it could begin – they both knew that Misha had won, the little fucker. "In fact, get out."

"So just to be clear, I'm leaving Jared here?"

In the teeth-grinding pause, the knot raised his head, far enough to check Jensen's face – so Jensen discovered that his features were as striking as his body. Jensen felt his hormones spike.

He startled at the hand clapping onto his shoulder – he hadn't seen Misha get up off the couch. "Yeah, that's what I thought," his friend laughed.

The heat in Jensen's cheeks put an edge on his tone. "God, are you still here?"

"That eager, huh? Well hey, don't let me stop you – nothing I haven't seen before...."

Misha razzed him about it the whole way out, and Jensen locked up with a smile in spite of his annoyance. 

"Smug little shit-weasel," he muttered to himself, but it was practically affectionate. 

He backtracked to the living room, but hesitated in the door. The knot – his name was "Jared" – was exactly where Misha had left him. Still on his knees, with his head discreetly bowed, so Jensen could looks his fill. He really was quite beautiful – just as big and brutish as you saw them in the movies, but somehow, also neither. There was grace somewhere in all that strength.

The right thing would be to turn and walk away. To send the knot back where it came from tomorrow. But he knew he wouldn't do it. Misha, damn him, knew exactly the buttons to push – this was his chance to try this out, with no one else the wiser. He'd hate it, of course... the reality would disgust him, and he could settle down with another omega, satisfied at last with rubbing and licking and sucking.

He was breathing hard as he approached the knot, and didn't make it to the sofa where Misha had been sitting. Reluctance, fear, the hard-headedness he was known for...something made him settle into the armchair instead.

He sat tensely for a moment, staring at his knot ( _his_ knot, Christ, he owned one), debating if he could do this when the knot took the initiative. It closed the distance on all fours, dragging the leash behind him. It dropped back on his heels once it was at Jensen's feet, head still bowed, hands at its side.

Jensen felt a pulse of slick inside his hole. This close, the knot reeked of alpha arousal, despite the knot-guard that kept him soft. And Jensen knew, to his shame, that the knot could smell him too. He white-knuckled the armrests, still torn about what to do. He should get up and go. He should let the beast fuck him. 

He should have the will to pick one or the other, and not sit here and waffle.

The large hands that settled on his knees made him startle. And when he didn't immediately shove them away, they slid up his thighs towards his crotch, pressing them wide with subtle force. The knot's head was still down, hair obscuring his eyes, and Jensen gasped when one hand massaged him through the denim. 

He let his head fall back and closed his eyes, not encouraging the behavior. Not stopping it either. A moment later, his fly was undone.

Without preamble, a mouth sealed around him – cock and balls both engulfed in hot, wet suction. He had a flicker of unease – he'd only done this with omegas, an alpha must think he was small, inferior down there - then that tongue began to flutter and Jensen moaned, hips arching up into the feeling.

When those big hands pressed him back into his seat and held him there, Jensen shuddered, toes curling as his hole gushed. There was a light brush of fingers against the seat of his soaked jeans, and he pressed towards it before he recoiled. 

Before the 'no' could even push off his tongue, the knot licked his cock clean of the thin come he'd shot, and drew back entirely.

Jensen panted at the ceiling, too mixed up to relax. Too many reasons to feel mortified. He'd given in where he'd sworn he wouldn't; he'd gotten off on subtle domination; he'd opened the door for this thing to push the limits more; he'd come faster than virgin, from a two-second blowjob.

He fumbled his zipper closed before he even thought about lifting his head, and when he did, he caught the knot staring at him unabashedly – pupils wide, eyes greedy, mouth slightly parted – completely counter to its training. It caught itself quick enough...ducked its head, blushing, as soon as it saw Jensen frown, letting its hair fall back over those sly cat eyes.

Jensen forgot the impropriety when he caught a glimpse of the alpha's cock, straining against the restriction of the guard. It looked almost painful. He imagined taking it off, but then Jared would surely fuck him...the device was the only thing stopping the creature, after all. 

He vaulted himself out of his seat without touching Jared, muttered something about dinner, and fled towards the kitchen.

*

He tried to avoid his new...pet? slave? sex toy? as much as possible for the next week. It wasn't difficult, with the impending merger. Jensen had people to handle the details, and they were good at what they did, but he preferred to keep a hand in. Well, both hands, really. Up to his elbows. Kane had nearly decked him today for micromanaging.

It was a deal that would make or break Jensen's company, and he was just too anxious to let it alone.

Still, even _with_ long days, he saw Jared in passing. The knot was awake before him, and still up when he got home. Jensen wasn't sure where the thing slept, to tell the truth, but the house manager must've given him a bed. The point was, Jared was _there_. Always watching – Jensen could feel his eyes follow, but they always averted when Jensen looked at him.

There hadn't been any more...weirdness though. Jensen couldn't avoid seeing him completely, but he always left when Jared got too close. Jared let him, thank god. There would've been severe consequences for Jared overstepping, but Jensen knew the beast could pin him if he wanted.

From what little Jensen saw, the knot seemed remarkably docile. Nothing like you saw in B movies, or the 10 o'clock news.

*

He expected to feel relieved, once the acquisition went through, but when all was said and done, he went home feeling as stressed as he had before the ink was set on his signature. Maybe even more – like buyer's remorse from hell. 

The thing was done. Only time could tell whether it would sink him or not. Instead of accomplished, he felt uncomfortably helpless.

He felt too restless for bed, so he propped himself on the couch, channel surfing for a while before stopping on something mindless. He toed off his shoes, tried like hell to relax – 

And startled awake, later, in the darkened living room.

The knot was kneeling at his feet, and for a groggy moment, Jensen thought it was a dream. He _had_ been dreaming of this, he realized, in a fragmented, feverish way. The thought embarrassed him, and when the long-boned fingers fumbled at his zipper, he realized this time was real. 

He went to push the touch away and his wrists were gripped to stop him – his breath snagged in his throat, muscles freezing with adrenaline. This was it, this thing was going to make him – 

"Stop. It's ok, I won't - " The kneeling figure was backlit by the tv – muted, he realized, but lit up – and he couldn't see for sure, but Jensen knew, could feel clearly, that it was staring. Hard eye contact, and his own eyes slid away...he couldn't help it, and he cursed himself. He heard a sigh; the restraint at his wrists loosened but didn't let go altogether. And when he made himself look back, he knew his stare wasn't returned. It remembered propriety at last. "I have the guard, remember? I'll just...you'll sleep better. Aren't you exhausted?"

Jensen knew, logically, that knots could speak, think, reason – despite the way they were depicted in the movies. They _had_ run the world once, after all. But this one – Jared – hadn't said a word since arriving. He didn't sound as Jensen expected. His voice was softer – not just quiet, but. Soft. Even before he'd caught himself, there was a pleading quality. Wheedling reason, like a parent with a child. 

Just another kind of dominance – Jensen had taken knot behavior, he should stop this in its tracks.

Jared's thumb was lightly rubbing the thin skin of Jensen's inner wrist, and it made him...God, he _was_ exhausted. So goddamn drained and tense. He didn't have the energy to wrestle an alpha back in place.

It moved forward in the dark, laying Jensen's hands gently at his sides. Clearly sensing it had won...just one more of Jensen's failures. "I won't hurt you," the voice continued. Jensen's pants and shorts were tugged down as one, and he didn't bother to fight it. He laid his head back, and didn't look.

So the teeth that sank into the meat of his thigh came as a pretty big surprise. He gasped and they bore down, his hips jerked, and he _whined_ , leaking slick onto the couch. Mortified, he drew his knees together, but they were pushed and held apart, while a head he didn't see nuzzled in between them. Not to take him in its mouth, which had felt so good before. This time, he felt hot breath, and knew Jared was scenting him.

Drawing air in to taste Jensen's excitement. 

Jensen's skin prickled with heat; he'd never...omegas didn't _do_ that to each other. He let down more slick, and heard the knot make a sound between a grunt and a groan. He'd always thought it was barbaric, being sniffed like prey, like – 

"You're killing me, Jensen." Should he let it use his name? He wasn't sure....

Fingers slid into his ass – two, slippery and easy, just like that. He'd always had to start with one, by himself or with a partner, too tight, too dry, too unable to relax no matter how often he told himself. Thinking about all those past failures, he tensed up but by then Jared was all the way inside. The knot bit his thigh again; Jensen unclenched and jerked whole-body at the hard, rapid thrust of fingers in his asshole – a cramped and awkward movement til Jared pushed his knees up, taking advantage of his surprise.

"Sshh," he said when Jensen tried to sit up. The curl of his body and the slam of those fingers was too much and he gave up, gave in, though the feeling was so intense, he couldn't help but shake his head. Jared's fingers kept on fucking with a sloppy-noisy rhythm and Jensen wasn't sure he _wanted_ them to stop. Only this was way too much, he wasn't in control like this. He couldn't stop the hungry sounds Jared was banging from his throat and he wanted everything to fall back in its place. 

"God, you're _dying_ for this..." Jared muttered, and Jensen flushed with shame as the knot bent down to scent him again. He had to smell desperate, and now this alpha knew it, knew how bad his knot was wanted and how he had all the power – 

Fuck Jensen's life that _that_ was the thought to make him come so hard, he damn near blacked out.

The hands stroking his thighs changed pace, like they were trying to rouse Jensen awake; he didn't realize he was dozing, but he must have cuz it worked. Opening his eyes, he could tell that Jared watched him...he saw his silhouette, and _knew_ that he was looking. 

"You probably shouldn't sleep down here," the knot said quietly, "It's not very comfortable."

Jensen nodded. He shouldn't allow that, the presumption Jared took in telling him what to do...but he could set him straight come morning. 

Jen vaulted himself off the sofa, and sleep-walked towards the stairs...then he stopped and turned around. Jared wasn't moving, just sitting on the sofa, watching Jensen go.

"Do you...where does Sam have you sleeping?"

He could see Jared's expression in the glow from the tv, and he looked oddly...sheepish. It wasn't an expression associated with alphas. "Here, actually."

Jensen blinked at the couch, uncomprehending. He bought it big so he could stretch out, but even so, it must've been cramped. Besides, they had free beds, both servant and guest quarters. "She has you on the couch?"

Jared's head ducked, and he scratched his neck. "They all assume you'd want me with you. So...."

"Oh." He'd have to tell her in the morning. Jensen turned to go, but found himself turning back around. Jared was really way too big to be sleeping on that couch. He hesitated, unsure of the wisdom of his thoughts. "C'mon, you can sleep with me. For tonight. Just...to sleep."

Jared looked pleased, and oddly shy, and he followed Jensen to his room, docile as a puppy. He didn't balk at the sleep pants Jensen made him put on, and didn't try to touch him once they were lying side-by-side.

He was already half-asleep when he heard Jared's voice. "Was I...did it help?"

It worried Jensen that the answer was _yes_. He felt relaxed and restful like he hadn't been in weeks. It was concerning.

"Go to sleep, Jared."

He didn't hear another word.

*

Jensen woke the next morning cocooned in Jared's limbs.

He had no moment of confusion that this might be a past lover; for one, Jared was bigger than them all. Jensen had always been on the large side for being an omega, no one he'd dated had even come close, but Jared's arms engulfed him. 

For another, there was no mistaking what was pressed against his thigh.

His heart was pounding. The deep, even breaths that were puffing on his neck said Jared was still asleep, so Jensen tried to gingerly slip out of his grasp. Immediately, Jared's grip tightened.

Mouth dry, Jensen summoned all of the confidence he didn't feel, dropping his voice to its deepest natural register. "Jared. _Jared_."

There was a little gasp as that woke him up, and soon after, Jared rolled onto his back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...scare you."

"You didn't scare me," Jensen lied, but Jared just nodded agreement, not looking at him.

One of them had kicked the covers off at some point – Jared generated a lot of body heat. And although Jensen wasn't _looking_ , it just... "You can't come with the guard on?"

"I can't get fully erect with it on. I won't hurt you or...do anything you don't want. I can't, but I wouldn't."

"That's not what I meant," Jensen said, though he couldn't say he didn't worry about it. "Does it hurt? Do you need...should I take it off, once in a while?"

Jared swallowed. "It's...I'm ok."

He wasn't, though. Jensen was getting aroused, which was making Jared strain against the knot guard, as engorged as it could get with the device on. Jensen wondered when the last time was that Jared came. "If I take it off, can you...you can get off without...."

Jared hesitated, turning his head and fixing his eyes on Jensen's chin. "Yes. But could you...could I take care of you while I do it?" Jensen tensed, and Jared's eyes flicked quickly up to Jensen's, then back down. "Just with my mouth, that's all."

Jensen licked his bottom lip, just a nervous habit, feeling himself grow wetter when the knot's eyes focused there instead. His stomach flipped. "You'll be punished if you - "

"Yes, sir." Jared made eye contact again, and held it – but his eyes were soft and pleading. 

It was likely pure manipulation, but at that moment, Jensen felt like he could trust him. He slid out of bed to get the key to unlock Jared's guard. 

It took three tries to get the key into the lock; Jensen's hands wouldn't stop shaking. As soon as Jared was released, his cock started to swell, and his knot immediately after. 

Jensen was still staring at it when Jared sat up and touched Jensen's biceps. "Lay down for me?"

He felt incredibly vulnerable lying on his back, with Jared looming above him. He couldn't help but think about what Jared could do, and that Jensen couldn't stop him...they wouldn't get as far as knotting, with Jared already swollen up, but Jared could still fuck him. He could hold Jensen down and put his alpha cock in him, and that shouldn't make him wet. 

It really really did. His dick was hard and Jared was looking. Jensen closed his eyes. 

He jolted a little at the lips on his stomach. "Relax."

Yeah, that wasn't gonna happen. Especially when Jared crouched down low and started to scent him again. Jensen could feel hot breath against his genitals and his spine arched on reflex, offering himself up. He shuddered, conflicted, and his eyes slitted open. 

Jared's mouth was just a breath away from being on his cock, and the look on the knot's face...Jensen rolled his hips as he got slicker, nearly pushing himself against Jared's cheek.

The knot's eyes fixed on his, hard and challenging, and Jensen's heart skipped. His eyes averted automatically, but he forgot to scold himself as he saw past Jared's upper body to a big hand on that big cock. 

Jared was stroking himself, slow and even from his knot up to the tip. His fingers didn't meet his thumb, he was so thick...the knot was twice that girth. 

Jensen jerked and cried out as Jared exhaled hot against him and nuzzled at his groin. His knees had fallen open without his notice, and Jared nosed down to his hole, breathing hard and groaning, hand moving faster on his dick. 

He pressed his face between the asscheeks and seemed oblivious to getting slick all over his face. Jensen seriously reconsidered his asking to get fucked...he was so turned on it _ached_.

"Jensen, I'd like to lick you out and fuck you with my fingers." Jared said it softly, eyes still fixed on his face, and Jensen felt an embarrassing sound clawing its way up his throat. "If you feel comfortable rolling over, I think that would be easier?"

Jensen was slow to process the question, still on edge just from the image. Once he did, he hesitated...but he half-hoped Jared would just break his word and fuck him so he wouldn't have to ask, so trust was sort of moot.

He answered by complying, flipping over on his stomach and pulling his knees under him a little, spread as far as his hips would allow. Jared's hands spread his cheeks and Jensen wrapped his arms around a pillow, burying his face. 

It helped to muffle the sounds when Jared started to clean him with his tongue.

Jensen almost came from that...Jared wasn't touching his asshole or his cock. His chin nudged Jensen's balls a few times, but that was mostly incidental.

Jensen was so turned on, he'd leaked all over and Jared was licking it up, bathing the slick off of his thighs and his asscrack and his taint. And it was so...Jensen was humping back and moaning constantly into the pillow, feeling high and out of his mind. He'd been eaten out before and it had never been this way. 

"Jesus Christ, you're hot," he heard Jared say, then that tongue was fluttering right at his hole and Jensen's whole body seized up with a grunt. Jared licked him through his orgasm, tongue fucking through the sphincter and Jensen arched back, hardly remembering to breathe.

When his body went slack, Jared held him up, still working his hole until Jensen was whimpering. He barely twitched when Jared slid up onto his back, just a distant, trivial alarm when that cock fit against his crack and Jared's hips jerked repeatedly.

"I'm not...I won't...just..." Jared's face pressed against his throat and Jensen stretched to bare it, not even conscious of it til Jared moaned and bit him. Jared was caging him to the bed, but one arm disappeared and he felt Jared reach back to squeeze behind his knot, groaning and thrusting as he began to come between them.

Jensen's whole body strained back. "Fuck me. Please, you can do it, please, you can fuck me - "

Jared cursed, hips jerking against Jensen's ass. "I'm sorry." Jared's lips brushed the spot where he had bit a moment earlier. He was breathing in big gusts. "Sorry, sweetheart, real soon but it's too late for that now. I can give you my fingers, that should help a little."

It wasn't posed as a question, but he could tell Jared was waiting. Jensen nodded, disappointed and humiliated for asking. He wished he could rewind. Jared knew now, what a bitch he was.

"Sshh, you're just fine." Jared took a deep breath like he was gathering himself, then he pushed off Jensen's back. 

Jensen shivered – Jared pumped out body heat like no one else, and he wondered if that was an alpha thing.

Jared finger-fucked him one-handed, still getting himself off, licked along Jensen's hole and sank his teeth in Jensen's ass. 

Jensen came two more times before Jared was done. Each one marked him as a failure.

*

Jensen fled for a half day of work – he'd completely missed the morning, but no one called him on it. 

Well. Kane gave him a look, but the truth was, his employees were probably glad to be free of him, even for a few hours. He'd been...less than pleasant, the last couple months.

He sat behind his desk til six, staring at paperwork, or out the floor-to-ceiling windows. He got absolutely nothing done. He hadn't thought he would, really...he just needed to get out. When he'd woken with Jared the second time, he'd freaked out more than a little.

He'd asked Jared to fuck him this morning. Jensen couldn't believe he'd even done that.

Jensen had always been – though no one would ever say this – the alpha in all his sexual relationships. He was bigger than most omegas, and that seemed to attract...a certain type. Most of his partners wouldn't have thought to touch his ass even if he was comfortable letting them back there, and to say that he wasn't was a vast understatement.

An omega like him shouldn't want something...up there. It was bad enough he slept with ones that did. Nobody ever talked about it, not in polite company at least, but putting your cock in another o's ass was. Bad. Deviant. Wrong. 

Much less using an alpha strap-on, which he'd also done a few times.

But at least _then_ , he'd been on the right side of wrong, or something. It was wrong for him to play at being alpha, but to want to be played _with_...that was so much worse, no one could ever know.

But, with Jared, no one _would_. Misha knew. And the staff, of course, but he trusted all of them. He took care of those that worked for him, recent temper aside.

And Mish...Mish already knew every last one of Jensen's secrets, even those he didn't tell himself. They'd been friends a long time before they jumped in the sack, and Misha'd been one partner Jensen never felt the need to pretend with. Even if Misha had asked him to, which he wouldn't have in the first place.

Stomach roiling but mind made up, Jensen gathered his still-packed briefcase and called his driver to take him home.

Jared was on the sofa when Jensen arrived home. He watched without watching while Jensen set his things down. 

"Have you eaten?" Jensen asked him. He couldn't quite make eye contact, but he saw Jared nod from the corner or his eye. Jensen hadn't, but he didn't have an appetite. He wet his lips, nervous. "I'm going to bed. You can sleep there if you want, tonight."

Jared didn't comment on the fact that it was eight. "Thank you. Should I...turn in now?"

Jensen shrugged, and retreated towards the stairs, unable to breathe when Jared followed on his heels.

Jensen walked into the closet to shed and hang his suit, but Jared had no clothes on, so he went right to bed – even the knot guard was still off, because he'd never reattached it. That had been irresponsible, Jensen realized, and he castigated himself while he finished undressing. His staff was, naturally, all omega. He'd put them all in danger by leaving Jared here alone. 

Tomorrow, he'd do better.

He debated putting pants on, or boxers in the least, but. He also didn't want to give the knot any mixed signals. Jensen didn't think he could bring himself to _ask_ again, and he hoped if he was naked and he left the knot-guard off, things would...take their course. 

He came out blushing, aware Jared was staring, and slid under the covers. He turned on his side, facing away from Jared, and waited.

And waited. It was unnaturally quiet – the kind of quiet two people could only make when they were both barely breathing. The lights were all out, but the room was far from dark – summer was coming and the sun was still up. Jensen was feeling like a moron when Jared finally slid closer. 

He rolled on his side too, fitted close enough to Jensen that his body heat was felt. But he didn't touch him. "Jensen...." 

Jared breathed in against the nape of his neck and Jensen shuddered. He was getting wet without being touched. 

"Jensen, you know I can't.... Misha told me you were uncomfortable wanting this. I don't need you to say it. Just nod for me if you still want me to knot you."

Jensen's heart was pounding; he wasn't even sure that the movement of his head was large enough to call a nod, but Jared must have thought so. Because he closed the gap and wrapped his body around Jensen. 

Jensen tensed up immediately, but Jared didn't do anything. 

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Jensen blinked at his bedside lamp. Not a question he expected. He nodded again, more discernible this time. 

"It's embarrassing," Jared confided, but he mostly sounded amused with himself. Jared's arm tightened around his waist, pulling him back til they were more than flush. "I always had a crush on you."

Jensen's mind went blank. The words didn't make sense, strung together in this context. 

"I know, it's horrible. I've always been a total whore for reading Page Six. I'd see your picture with all those twinks you dated, and I just...god, I wasn't jealous because I didn't want to be _them_ , but, you know. I almost swallowed my tongue when I realized Misha was buying me for _you_."

Jensen had a hard time putting words to the reaction he was having. 

"So...are you saying you've kind of been my stalker?"

"What? No! Well, kinda, I mean, Chad always said...but. 'Stalker''s such an ugly word. Can we say I was a fan?"

Jensen started laughing. Once he let out a little chuckle, he found he couldn't stop, until he was full-on busting gut, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I didn't think it was _that_ funny," Jared grumbled, and Jensen laughed harder, helpless. 

By the time he wound down, he could feel Jared laughing too, smile pressed to Jensen's throat...and Jensen just felt...great. Better, actually, than he had in months. 

"Wow. So. You're kind of a dork," Jensen realized, which was a thought that had him smiling. 

"I've been told."

"Aww, don't pout, baby." Jensen couldn't help but tease. He hadn't really thought about Jared as a _person_ , and something about that was relieving. 

"Why would I pout? I bare my soul, and all my mortifying feelings, and you think that they're _hilarious_. I think I'm scarred. I want workman's comp."

"I'll workman's comp _you_."

"...Cuz that makes sense."

Jensen shrugged; it really didn't. They fell silent, but this time it was easy and almost natural. He wondered if Jared had told him with this purpose, just to break the tension, or put Jensen at ease.

"So...does that mean that you could tell?"

Jensen tensed as soon as he blurted the question...he hadn't meant to ask that, hadn't known he was thinking it. Jared kissed his shoulder and it did something to his stomach. "Tell what?"

"That I...I mean, could you, when you saw me in the paper, did you. Could you tell that I would want it?"

Jared didn't answer right away. He inhaled against the flush that was creeping down Jensen's neck. "I don't think you can tell something like that, from looking at a picture. Do you?"

"I just...wondered if that's why...."

"No. I just thought that you were gorgeous. And smart, and confident." Jensen huffed out a non-laugh at the last part...cross that one off the list. "In fact, I was sure you _wouldn't_ want me, that your friend was making a mistake. I've never been so glad that someone found me attractive."

"I wish I didn't," Jensen whispered.

"I figured." The click of Jared's throat was loud as he swallowed. "You can send me back, you know. If you really don't - "

"No." Jared fell quiet, and Jensen didn't elaborate. He _did_ really want this. More, now that Jared had made himself real. 

"I can wait," Jared said eventually. "Or I can push. Which one do you need?"

"Push." Jensen couldn't even put breath into the syllable.

"Ok," Jared said. Then didn't. "So...where do you fall on the Batman vs. Superman issue?"

"Batman," Jensen said like it was obvious. Bruce Wayne was _so_ much better than Clark. Sure, he didn't have the alpha strength, but he _chose_ to be a hero. "I guess you like Superman."

"Nope. Batman, all the way. When I was fourteen, I used to pretend I was Robin, except as Bruce Wayne's alpha...."

 

*

 

They didn't sleep, but they fell into a state somewhat like it in the early hours of the morning. Jensen was relaxed around Jared for the first time ever, at ease with the familiar rhythm of teasing and being teased and the good-natured shit-talking that came from being friends. Which was odd, because they weren't. They couldn't be. Jared didn't seem to know that, though.

And anyway, Jensen had never been this...physical with his friends, aside from the brief time he dated Misha. And even then, it was never like this. Jared seemed incapable of being near him and not touching. It wasn't even sexual. He petted Jensen, idle like a cat, and punctuated his jokes and observations with little bites and kissses. And whatever position Jensen shifted into, Jared wrapped around or draped himself to maximize their total contact.

He wondered if this was an alpha thing, a Jared thing, or something in between.

"What are you thinking about?" Jared said against his ear, and the quiet tenor of it tripped down Jensen's spine. 

"You," he said without really thinking, then tensed and backtracked when Jared made a pleased noise. "I mean, I just. You're not what I expected."

Jared threw leg over both of Jensen's and constricted like a python around Jensen's back. "How's that?"

His lips brushed up behind Jensen's earlobe. "Just...I like you." Jensen felt Jared smile, and felt uncomfortable with the admission. But he found things blurting out when he didn't look at Jared; he suspected that's why Jared had spooned him in the first place. "Don't you resent this at all? I guess I thought you would."

Jared sighed. "I don't. Some alphas do, I'm not gonna lie."

This was straying into dangerous territory, but Jensen couldn't help it. "How come you don't?"

He felt Jared shrug. "It used to mess me up when I was younger, like – do I not mind because I don't, or because they bred me not to? But twisting myself up about it didn't change much, so. I don't know. Either way, I wouldn't be happy, doing what you do."

"So, you're ok with the way that things are." Jensen found this surprising, but also reassuring...unless Jared were lying, which he could be, he guessed.

He was so lost in his own thoughts on this topic, that he didn't notice Jared had fallen quiet until he said, "Will you be angry if I tell you the truth?"

"No." In his experience, even hearing a disastrous truth was safer than listening to a convenient lie. At least you knew what you wouldn't be blindsided later.

"I think it's messed up. I understand why things are as they are, but one kind of person having complete control over another is screwed up no matter who's actually in charge. A lot of people are suffering for what their ancestors did, and it will hurt us in the long run." Jensen absorbed this for a while. It sounded like sense, but so much did in theory. That didn't make it any less dangerous. "Please don't worry," Jared said against his throat. "I'm far too unambitious to do anything about it."

There was just a hint of bitterness underneath self-deprecation. "You hate yourself for that."

"I wouldn't go that far. You would though, wouldn't you? If you were me."

Putting himself in Jared's place was odd and somewhat foreign. He'd never considered an alpha's perspective seriously before this. But yes, being aware of a wrong and not taking any action would wear on him, eventually.

"You would. You'd end up hating yourself. I've always loved you for your compassion, or what I hoped...I'm glad I was right. You're so hard on yourself, though. Someone needs to take care of you."

Jensen was amused by the assumption, but he was having trouble smiling around the lump in his throat. "And that's you?"

"Mm. Seems to be." Jared was breathing against Jensen's skin, hips shifting restlessly, and Jensen's breath caught.

"Let me guess – you're _taking care_ of me primarily with your dick?" He meant it to be dry, but it came out slightly bitter.

Jared stilled. The disappointed reproach in his voice reminded Jensen of his mother. "Some omegas benefit from regular knotting, Jensen. You seem to be one of them. It's nothing to be ashamed of, and that's not all you are. That's not all _I'm_ for, either."

Jensen took a deep breath, but he still sounded thready when he finally spoke. "Ok. Show me." 

Jared sighed, pulling Jensen close. "Baby. I wish you didn't sound like we were planning your execution."

"I can't - "

"I know. It's ok." After a beat of stillness, Jensen startled at a big hand on his face, but he turned it as directed. Jared's eyes met his, soft and steady. He dropped a kiss on Jensen's mouth too light to be their first. Jensen held his breath. 

Then he rolled onto his back, and Jared let him. He let Jensen initiate a kiss, eyes open. Then Jared settled his weight in and took Jensen's mouth, wide and wet. His lips were tender by the time Jared pulled back. 

"God," Jared groaned, attacking his throat. He was definitely leaving marks, but it was hard for Jensen to care who would see them, come Monday. Jared's grip on his ass and dick grinding Jensen's thigh guaranteed that. Jared's fingers probed his hole and Jensen choked back a whine. "So easy to get you wet for me."

"Jared - "

"You have _no_ idea how hard it was not to mount you that first day. Your body was so ready for it." Jensen felt a little clench low-down in his stomach, imagining if it had been that way. He yeilded easily when Jared drew his knee to his chest, eye contact intense. "You like that idea? We'll play with that sometime. Big, bad alpha, taking you, ready or not."

Jensen's whole body jerked like he'd been shocked with a live wire, and his eyes slammed shut, mortified of his reaction. He shouldn't want that, or anything like it. 

"I know, not yet. Jensen, open your eyes. Open those gorgeous eyes for me." The tone of his voice left Jensen no choice. He did it without thought, and Jared's face was soft. "There he is. Stay with me, sweetheart."

He had a hard time with that directive when Jared's cock brushed at his hole. Jared's hips bore forward, eased away, applying rocking pressure til Jensen finally relaxed. He cried out as the head popped through, bigger than anything he'd allowed in his body. He gasped unevenly, trying to adjust. It didn't hurt, exactly, it just felt like way too much. 

His hands went to Jared's shoulders, clutching and pushing away, just needing a little bit of room to breathe. 

But his eyes flew open when Jared actually pulled away, dick pulling free, leaving him empty.

"Better idea," Jared assured him, pressing a kiss to Jensen's mouth. He rolled on his back, taking Jensen with him. "C'mon, kneel up a lit—yeah, like that." 

Jensen didn't let himself think too much about it when he felt Jared guide himself to Jensen's hole. He just pressed back to take him inside, eyes shut, mouth open as he impaled himself. 

"Ungh, _Jesus_. So fucking perfect – God, Jensen. Shit." Large hands stroked up Jared's thighs, squeezed his hipbones just briefly before continuing up his flanks. "Fuck...yeah, move like that. You're gonna make me knot...."

The grinding motion wasn't conscious, at least not when he started, but how that he'd been made aware, Jensen held his breath and ground down deeper. Jared made a helpless sound and Jensen's eyes flew open, hesitating briefly. 

"Don't stop – fuck, you're sexy." Jared's face was flushed, eyes roaming restlessly on Jensen's body, and his hips bucked in order to start Jensen up. Jensen began moving obediently, feeling strangely powerful despite the bruise of Jared's grip and the swelling of his knot. 

He'd be tied to Jared soon. The thought made him sloppy-wet, in spite of all the vulnerability he'd been taught to fear. Already his hole was straining around the growing girth, each dirty grind of their hips bringing a sharp zing of pain. 

He felt high, overheated, and he braced himself against Jared's chest so he could work his ass back harder. 

"God. God, Jensen, you look so – oh, God, shit...." Jared's eyes rolled back and Jensen sucked air through his teeth with a hiss of surprise as Jared swelled impossibly larger and started pumping come.

He couldn't move much now without causing both of them pain, but he couldn't help himself, undulating on Jay's cock to milk each drugging wave, deaf to Jared's encouragement in the midst of his own crazy thoughts. How badly he wanted to be filled up and tied up and knocked up, and he seized up and came, heart racing, brain imploding.

He stirred a little later to unglue himself from Jared's chest, stretching the awkward hunch of his back. 

Jared chuckled. "I know. Not very comfortable being tied, face to face."

"Mrph." The knot pulled when he curled down, but Jensen was too sleepy to sit up. Jared stroked his back. The look on his face, before Jensen laid back down, was warm and fond and easy. It helped soothe any lingering regrets about Jensen's behavior and what they'd just done. 

He'd have to be careful with Jared tomorrow. Reassert his position and...avoid acting like a love-struck, knot-stupid fool. Which would be hard, because that was sort of how he felt, just now. He'd just need to make sure that Jared understood that his ideas about politics and 'what Jensen needed' couldn't influence -

"Rest, sweetheart. Turn your brain off for a while."

They'd have a talk tomorrow about Jared giving orders. Just as soon as Jensen rested.

**Author's Note:**

> There was no graceful way to fit this into a kink-sized fill, but in case you're wondering...I'm imagining years down the road, the magic of Jared's cock (and brilliant mind and octopus arms) changes Jensen's mind about alphas, and being who he is, he's driven to start the push towards reform. Nothing radical, because he's a cautious kind of guy, but he basically becomes the voice for it from with 'the establishment,' improves welfare and makes the idea of emancipation seem less fringe. They don't see it in their lifetime, but they take their place in the history books.


End file.
